


Story Prompts

by DarkHallway



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHallway/pseuds/DarkHallway
Summary: Send me story prompts and I will write a one shot using the prompt!





	Story Prompts

Comment a story prompt, if you want it to be platonic or romantic, the gender identity of the characters, and anything else you want it to include. I will make a character based off of the information and write the one shot!


End file.
